Babbo
by Park hana
Summary: tidak perlu ada hubungan darah utnuk saling menyayangi... Brothership KYUTEUK! yg suka brothership kyuteuk silahkan di baca


Babbo!

Cast:: Leeteuk, Kyuhyun

Rate :: T

Genre: brothership! Kyuteuk

Warn:: cerita,aneh, gaje dan ngaco.. don't like don't read.. easy right

**00o0o0o0o0**

_Kita berdua sama. Sama-sama tinggal di orphanage, sama-sama tidak tahu siapa orang tua kita, melihat mu pertama kali membuat ku berfikir bahwa aku bukan lah satu-satunya yg menderita. Kau tidak pernah tersenyum. Aku membuat kesimpulan kalau kau tidak suka berada di tempat ini. Aku berusaha menjadi baik agar bisa membawa mu keluar dari tempat itu. tapi kau benar-benar jarang berbicara padaku._

**O0o0o0o0o0**

"kau mau makan apa? Akan ku buatkan" namja itu menepuk pundak dongsaeng nya "yah meski masakan ku tidak se enak punya wookie waktu di panti asuhan sih"

Namja berwajah manis itu menatap hyung nya, lalu berdiri dan masuk kekamar. Ternyata selama setahun, namja manis itu tidak mengalami perubahan. Setelah pulang sekolah dia akan lebih banyak diam. Dan akan berbicara seperlunya saja. "huft, aku tidak mengerti apa yang ada di otak Kyuhyun" Leeteuk menggulung baju lengan panjang nya dan mulai memasak untuk makan malam.

_Kau akan memberikan death glare kepada anak-anak yang mengganggu mu, dan kau pun melakukan hal yang sama pada ku. tapi maaf, itu tidak berlaku pada ku . aku bertingkah seperti orang bodoh, berbuat hal konyol agar kau mau tersenyum._

Kyuhyun memeluk lututnya, membenamkan wajahnya. Lalu perlahan menatap lurus ke sebuah foto. Foto dirinya dan Leeteuk sewaktu di panti asuhan. Leeteuk sungguh bodoh! Jika dia tidak memasak dan menemani Kyuhyun di kamar, mungkin dia bisa melihat senyum Kyuhyun. Senyum yang amat di tunggu Leeteuk " Leeteuk bodoh!" umpatnya pelan dan memeluk lututnya makin dalam.

"kyu, makan malam sudah siap!"teriak Leeteuk dari luar "atau mau ku bawakan kedalam" lanjutnya. Tapi sebelum itu dilaksanakan Kyuhyun sudah keluar kamar menuju dapur yang merangkap ruang makan itu. leeteuk tersenyum melihat dongsaeng nya , meski bukan dongsaeng kandung nya Leeteuk selalu sayang pada Kyuhyun. "makan yang banyak yah!"serunya senang sambil mengacak-ngacak kepala kyuhyun. Kyuhyun hanya diam saja di perlakukan seperti itu, dan tetap konsentrasi pada makanan nya.

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

_Aku sayang pada mu Kyu, kau tidak sendirian. Ada aku, kau bisa mengandal kan ku. aku senang akhirnya kau mau tersenyum dan berbicara pada ku meski hanya sedikit. Itu cukup bagiku._

Kyuhyun menengadah menatap apartement nya dari luar. Salju mulai turun, tapi Kyuhyun masih setia berdiri di luar gedung apartemen nya. "aku... masih belum menemukan jawaban nya. Dia memang bodoh, aku mendiamkan nya selama ini, tapi dia masih saja sabar. Dasar bodoh!" gerutunya sambil terus memandang langit yang mash menitikan butiran salju

"aish! Apa yang kau lakukan sih Kyu!"teriak Leeteuk yang baru pulang kerja dan melihat dongsaeng nya berdiri di tengah salju yang turun tanpa mengenakan syal. Leeteuk segera berlari dan menghampiri Kyuhyun,dia melepaskan syal dan melilitkannya di leher kyuhyun. Kyuhyun hanya memandangi Leeteuk

"Leeteuk" ucapnya

"huh?" leeteuk balik bertanya, sudah lama Kyuhyun tidak memanggil namanya "kau bilang apa barusan?"

"Leeteuk, Teuki" jawabnya, "hyung" lanjutnya lagi. Kyuhyun memegang tangan Leeteuk yang sedang memakaikan syal di lehernya. "sampai sekarang aku tidak menemukan jawaban nya"

Leeteuk mengerutkan dahinya bingung. "aku dan kau tidak memiliki hubungan darah, tetapi kenapa kau begitu menyayangi ku, kau bersabar padahal aku jarang berbicara pada mu, kau membawa ku keluar dari panti asuhan, kau bisa keluar sendiri tanpa mengajak ku. kita tidak seperti Yesung dan Wookie yang memang saudara kandung, tapi.. tapi.. kenapa kau melakukan semua ini" jelas Kyuhyun panjang lebar

"kau bodoh"

"apa?"

"ya, kau pabbo! Memang nya perlu alasan untuk menyayangi seseorang huh? Memang nya penting kalau kita tidak memiliki hubungan darah? Yang penting aku menyayangi mu layaknya saudara yang sesungguh nya. " Leeteuk menghela nafas panjang dan melanjutkan pembicaraan nya "waktu pertama melihat mu di panti, kau sangat rapuh. Kau selalu sendiri, aku seperti melihat diriku sendiri. Dan aku berusaha dekat dengan mu dan bertekad keluar dari panti secepat mungkin"

"aku selalu berfikir bahwa aku tidak punya siapa-siapa, aku sendiri. Aku juga berfikir, kenapa kau menyayangi ku dan memperlakukan ku seperti ini padahal aku bukanlah siapa-siapa, aku hanya anak yang di pungut di jalan dan di rawat di panti"

"aku menyayangi mu Kyu, maka dari itu aku melakukan semua nya dengan sabar. Ingat kau tidak sendiri ada aku dan teman-teman mu." Leeteuk memeluk Kyuhyun erat "kau memang anak bodoh! Sudah kuliah ku kira kau pintar, ternyata selama ini kau bodoh ya. tidak bisa menemukan jawaban dari pertanyaan mu sendiri"

_Sejak kecil aku tidak tahu siapa orang tua ku, sejak kecil pula aku dirawat di panti asuhan. Aku pun sama seperti mu, berfikir aku hanya seorang diri dan kenapa mereka menyayangi ku padahal aku bukanlah siapa-siapa. kau berbeda, kau masih bisa merasakan kasih sayang orangtuamu meski hanya sebentar._

"HUATCHIIIMMM!"

Kyuhyun langsung mundur beberapa langkah ketika Leeteuk bersin di hadapan nya "hyung! Muncrat nih.. "

"miahn! Aku flu"

"gara-gara berdiri di luar kan? kau ini hyung, tidak bisa jaga diri sendiri"

"memang nya ini salah siapa huh?" Leeteuk memaki Kyuhyun dalam hati. Dia baru tau kalau Kyuhyun ternyata menyeramkan. Leeteuk berdo'a dalam hati agar kedua orang tua Kyuhyun yang sudah meninggal mau memberikan pencerahaan kepada Kyuhyun "ini gara-gara kau tau!"

"aku? " Kyuhyun menunjuk dirinya sendiri "HELLO! Hyung! Aku seratus kali lebih kuat dari pada kau, jadi salahkan tubuh mu saja yang memang sudah tua,wkwkwkwk"

"kurang ajar juga nih anak" batin Leeteuk, kalau tidak dalam keadaan sakit Leeteuk bisa saja membakar Kyuhyun hidup-hidup

"udah jangan ngambek, aku yang merawat hyung,hehehhe" Kyuhyun menuntun Leeteuk ke kamar dan memabaringkannya " aku ambilkan obat dulu yah, setelah itu baru tidur"

_Semua pertanyaan mu sudah terjawab, Tuhan punya rencana sendiri untuk kita. Menjadi saudara tidak perlu adanya hubungan darah. Terimalah bahwa aku adalah malaikat yang dikirim Tuhan untuk menjagamu._

End

a/n : gumawo buat reader yg udah coment di ff Small Back, miahne aq ngga bisa bales coment satu-satu.. dikejar2 bikin

kemaren-kemaren ada yg minta teukhaekyu, trus ada yg minta wonteuk juga. Jadi bingung mau bikin yg mana.. -_-". Ok sekali lagi gumawo reader. #bowed#


End file.
